Kaitou Kyou
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is the famous phantom thief Kaitou Kyou. But when he starts to live with Dino, the secret he is supposed to keep is threatening to spill out; with Detective Rokudou Mukuro following attempting to capture him, can he keep his secret that dates back to 400 years ago and still accomplish his goal? D18/1827, pairing undecided. Adopted from UuenTheYueRyuu.
1. The Phantom Thief

_**[Chapter 1: The Phantom Thief]**_

_Author's Note: I would like to thank YueRyuu for allowing me to continue this story. I would also like to thank my beta, Emi-chan._

_Please note that some objects in the story have been changed. Also, the plot will differ somewhat from YueRyuu's original [Kaitou Kyou]…_

* * *

The dark night was expectant — waiting for the time when a pair of jet-black wings would soar within it once more, free of any restrains. Search lights probed around for a certain figure, their light reflecting off of the depressed clouds, illuminating the city of Namimori. The wind blew in furious heaps as the scent of water clung onto the surroundings; and lighting and thunder split open the dark night sky. But the elements fell on deaf ears of the men standing near black and white cars, their guns aimed at anything that moved near the building they were stationed in front of. The many camera crews waited impatiently, ready to film, microphones turned on to begin updating on the event they all knew would happen.

A reporter spoke in front of the camera a little too vivaciously considering the time. "Currently," she began, "it is exactly 1:30am in the morning and Kaitou Kyou has still not appeared." She stepped to the side to reveal the crowd situated behind the police, all of them entirely dressed in black with trench coats, some even wearing black angel wings. Her animated tone of voice never ceased. "Yet the fans wait patiently for the mesmerizingly handsome thief to appear once more." She walked closer to one of the fans peering intently at the shadows veiling the building in search for the thief that stole his heart. "Young man," she spoke to the said fan, "care to tell us what Kaitou Kyou will steal tonight if Detective Rokudou doesn't capture him once and for all?"

The teen frowned upon the last comment, not liking the fact there was a threat to his beloved thief. "Kyou-sama will be stealing the Dragon's Heart, the famed ruby that was said to be a gift to the Cavallone's founder." He waved his hand in front of his face like shooing away a bad idea. "Besides, Kyou-sama is too awesome to not succeed; Rokudo might as well give up because there's no way he'll ever catch Kyou-sama." The tone of his voice was also eager.

Behind him, several teens shouted their unanimous agreement.

Internally, the reporter wanted to agree with them, but her work required her to keep her comments to herself and state the facts in a neutral manner. "Right, thank you very much." She turned back to the camera and said, "Back to you, Cameron."

There was a high pitched squeal in the background before the camera man shut his camera off, and he immediately zoomed in on what the source of the squeal was pointing at. He followed the general direction the finger was pointing at, angling his camera while honing the vision gradually of the lens. He gasped at what he could make out way up high in the sky and could not contain his excited scream: it seemed like a gigantic bird with the body of a human. "He's here! Kaitou Kyou is here!"

There were collected gasps and hundreds of differently toned heads turning in the direction of where the bird-man was seen. Then, upon placing their eyes on the figure soaring towards the building, the crowd erupted into a loud mixture of cheers, squeals, whistling, and clapping as though the greatest singer of all time had just entered the stage. The policemen, however, hurried to their positions inside the building, guns ready to fire.

A lone detective leaned against the transparent surface guarding several crumbling skulls; the skulls' once white surface now tainted with patches of grey and black. He shifted his weight onto his other foot, his pineapple-shaped, indigo coloured hair shifting with his movements. An officer ran towards the detective, his leather boots clicking hollowly against the ground, allowing it to resound throughout the building as he came running. The detective straightened his position when the police officer halted his run, trying to catch his breath. "Mukuro-san, we went back to check on the ruby as you ordered, but…" the officer explained with hesitation evident in his voice; he bit his lower lip before continuing in a louder tone of voice, "It was gone when we got there."

Mukuro tilted his head to the side in deep contemplation on the given information, a deep suspicion rumbling in his chest. He couldn't have taken it could he? But knowing him…he very well could have. He shifted his heterochromatic eyes towards the window filtering the moonlight, the moonlight making his pale skin seem alabaster, his crimson eye nearing the hue of blood and his blue eye impassive like the depths of an ocean. Then, silently falling down from no apparent source was a raven feather. Adjusting his vision better onto the harmless object, an odd presence dripping with blood-lust made itself known as Mukuro's eyes grew half of a millimeter in recognition when he turned around to face the silhouette behind him. A young man clad entirely in black stood behind him – the only colors that were not dark, Mukuro noticed, were his ice blue eyes that had a hint of silver and the porcelain skin that contrasted greatly against his choice of clothing. An abnormal wind whispered by, ruffling his indigo locks and squinting his eyes slightly, through the darkness he could just make the source of the black feather: two raven wings were folded neatly behind the slender back they were sprouting from. Mukuro's lips curved into a sly smile. "My, how nice of you to visit me again, Kaitou Kyou."

Kaitou Kyou snapped his arms, his long, black trench coat fluttering in protest at the movement, and a weapon looking much like iron cylinders with handles appeared in each hand. "I'm not here to play, herbivore." He stepped forward, and the moonlight cascaded down his figure to reveal the beautiful complexion the young man had. With a flick of the wrist, a flat, rectangular object nearly crashed onto the left temple of Mukuro—where that had come from, no one will ever know. "That one is obviously a well-made copy; where's the original?"

Mukuro's smile turned into a smirk, and the officer near him backed away in fear from the emotions dancing in the detective's eyes. "And pray tell," he said mockingly, "why I should unveil such a magnificent thing?"

Those ice blue eyes narrowed down to a glare. "Rokudou Mukuro, stop screwing around." The officer inched further away from the duo, his hand going instinctively to his gun. The tension was almost palatable.

Mukuro clapped his hands together, his lips spreading into a fake smile; outside, the clouds parted, allowing the sky to shed its tranquil tears upon the humans below. "Ah," he cried out happily, "you finally said my name~!" A mist began to clutter around Mukuro, and, as quickly as it came, it dissipated to reveal a trident parched in gold. Twirling the weapon rapidly in one hand, he saw as the phantom thief raised his weapons as well, his stance lowering defensively.

The thief's lips curled into a menacing smirk. "Then, I'll just bite you to death till you tell me where it is."

A feral smirk contorting his handsome features, Mukuro mocked in that silky tone of his as he launched forward. "If you can, skylark~" Though the last word would be a compliment from anyone else, from Mukuro, it was a taunt, like he was amused people gave him that title.

Mimicking the smirk, the phantom thief avoided the attack aiming straight for his chest, the sound made by both weapons clashing echoed around the room.

The officer shrieked in fear and ran towards the only exit in the room, stuttering out to the detective who was only paying half attention to him, "I-I'll go t-tell the other o-officers that you are en-engaging in a fight with the t-thief." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "...again."

Mukuro unconsciously hummed in reply, evading a blow to his cheek bone by somersaulting backwards; the tips of his hair were cut off from the force of the mere wind created by the phantom thief's weapon missing him by a few centimeters. "That's rather mean, Kyou-kun, trying to ruin my beautiful face." A smirk was spreading across his face again.

Kyou vaulted towards Mukuro without missing a beat, aiming his tonfas for another attack; the weapons clashed once again, the metals sliding harshly under the pressure making a deafening screech. "I'd be doing the world a favour if I rid your face from it." He pressed his tonfas harder onto Mukuro's trident, and Mukuro's footing skidded back several inches. Kyou could hear the visible gulp Mukuro took (even if the latter attempted to hide it); taking this as a good sign, he pressed his chest against his weapons and leaned as close as he could to Mukuro to snarl in his face. "Where is it?"

Mukuro made the greatest mistake he could ever do when facing off against a thief of this caliber: he looked to the side as if checking if something was there.

Holding back a chuckle at the worst mistake he had seen the detective make so far, he pushed with all his might against Mukuro, who went flying back, colliding harshly with the wall and falling like a sack of potatoes onto the floor.

"Idiotic herbivore." The phantom thief muttered under his breath and made his way towards the direction Mukuro took a glance at. Once there, he came face to face with a bare wall. He lifted his hand and began tapping his palm against the wall repeatedly while pressing his ear against the wall. When he tapped his palm on a certain spot, the resulting sound was rather hollow. He smirked. _Found it._ He brought his body away from the wall and clenched his hand to form a fist; lifting his fist to his lips, he pressed his knuckles against his roseate lips, and his fist glowed with a faint violet light briefly. He shifted his fist until it was in the right position and punched.

The wall crumbled entirely under his touch, revealing a small metal safe with a combination lock. _Seriously…and one would have expected that herbivore to learn by now. _He unclenched his fist and brushed his fingers against the metal door of the safe; glowing violet for a second, the safe door exploded of its hinges with a loud 'bang'. He took the ruby that was inside the now wrecked safe, as his raven wings sprung to life once more and enclosed around him. Just like that, he disappeared. The only evidence of him being there was the destroyed wall, safe and a black feather on a piece of paper with elegant writing printed in an azure silver ink:

_I'll bite you to death next time._

_-K.K_


	2. Author's Note

_**Important Notice:**_

_Due to an increasing amount of workload, in addition to my grades dropping, I will be placing [Vongola: The Band, [Sette Fiamma del Mono: Online] and [Kaitou Kyou] on a hiatus._

_(No, I am not giving up on this site. :D )_

_While I focus on [Hellhounds of the Vongola] (which probably has over 20 chapters before it is actually finished) and [Unspoken Promises, I might upload occasional (as in, once-a-couple-of-months occasional) chapters for the other three stories, due to reviews and PMs from readers who hope that I will upload soon. In addition to teasers for my other plots, the summaries will be uploaded on my profile as well._

_While this may not be the most ideal solution, I believe that it is currently the most practical one._

_Wish me good luck! :)_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
9__th__ June 2013_


End file.
